Controls
Yandere Simulator :Main Article: Yandere Simulator Standard Keyboard Controls In the future, it will be possible to completely customize all controls. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651856282647838720 *'W' to move forward. *'A' to move right. *'D' to move left. *'S' to move backwards. *Move the mouse to move the camera angle. *Scroll up to zoom in and scroll down to zoom out. *Hold down the right mouse button to take out Yandere-chan's smartphone. Click the left mouse button to snap a picture. The player can also press the Control button to snap a picture as well. Press Alt to detach the camera from Yandere-chan and go into Cinematic Camera Mode. *During a conversation with a student, move the mouse to highlight a dialogue option, and press the E''' key to make a selection. *During a conversation with a student, the player can also highlight dialogue options using the directional keys ('''W, A''', '''S, and D''') to toggle through the options. For example, pressing '''W and D''' together will highlight "Compliment", and '''W will highlight "Apologize". *'E' to move forward through the menus when the player is paused. *'Q' to move back through the menus. *Hold Left Shift to run. *Tap Left Control repeatedly to laugh and continue to go through the tiers of laughter. *Hold the Left Control key to activate Yandere Vision. In this mode, the player can see certain NPCs and items through walls. *'T' key to spawn a trail that leads to Yandere-chan's class. *'C' key to crouch. Hold C''' while walking to crawl. *'''F key to attack people when holding a weapon. *Press the Space Bar to make Rival-chan cycle through several animations. *'Enter' key to access the pause menu. *Use the 1''', '''2, 3''', and '''4 keys to select a weapon. 1''' will de-equip Yandere-chan's current weapon, or drop whatever item she is currently carrying. Holding '''1 will have the protagonist take off their gloves if they're wearing any. Holding the other numbers when they are occupied with a hidden weapon will drop that weapon. *'A' key and D''' key (also '''Left Arrow and Right Arrow keys) to scroll through different panties while browsing through her panties. This action may only be done at the start of the day. *'Escape' key to quit the game. When on the Bike *'W' to pedal forward. *'S' to reverse. *'A' to turn left. *'D' to turn right. *'Left Shift' to pedal faster. *'Enter' to jump high if Yandere-chan gets stuck. Tap repeatedly to continue jumping. *'~' to reload the level. *'E' to jump Gamepad *'Left Stick' to move the protagonist. *'Right Stick' to move the camera. *Hold LB to run. *Tap RB to laugh. Tap repeatedly to laugh louder. *Hold down RB to activate Yandere Vision. *Hold down LT to take out Yandere-chan's smartphone. Then use RT to snap a picture. *Click in the Left Stick to spawn a trail that leads to class. *Click in the Right Stick to crouch. Hold it down to crawl. *Press Start to pause the game. Use the A''' button to move forward through the menus, and the '''B button to move back through the menus. *When interacting with a student, use the Left Stick to highlight a dialogue option, and use the A''' button to make a selection. *Use the D-pad to select a weapon. '''Down on the D-pad will de-equip the protagonist's current weapon, or drop whatever item she is currently carrying. *Use the X''' button to attack students. '''Debug Controls *Press the \''' key to open and close the debug menu. Press it at the study points menu to raise study points. *'''F1 to F5 to cycle through uniforms. *'1' to change the day to Monday. *'2' to change the day to Tuesday. *'3' to change the day to Wednesday. *'4' to change the day to Thursday. *'5' to change the day to Friday. *'6' to teleport to the north of the fountain. *'7' to teleport to Classroom 2-1 (before/during classes) or the school front (after all classes have ended). *'8' to teleport to the Computer Lab. *'9' to teleport to the rooftop. *'0' to disable or enable 2nd camera during photography. *'R' to change reputation. It goes to high reputation the first time it's pressed, then low, and then it repeats. *'S' to max out Seduction. *'~' to reset all progress. *'+' to speed up time and '-' to slow down time, but only to a certain extent. It doesn't slow down at all in some places, like Yandere-chan's bedroom. Press those at a Student's Profile so that someone's reputation goes up and down. *'N' key to increase music volume, B''' to decrease music volume. Doesn't work in some places, like Yandere-chan's basement. *'''M to mute any music. Pressing it at the debug menu will restart that day at the school gate at 7:00 AM. If Saki Miyu is alive when this is done, then the day will start with a mind-broken Saki Miyu standing beside Yandere-chan at the school gate. *Take out the camera while pressing Alt key to activate Cinematic Camera Mode. *'Backspace' to end the day at 5:59 PM. *'A' to change School Atmosphere. *'G' to make Midori Gurin walk towards the end of the rooftop so she is able to be pushed off. *'X' can change a tortured person's sanity when at their sanity menu. The button will lower their sanity by 10% each time the button is pressed. When at 0% it goes back up to 100% and the cycle repeats. *'P' can almost entirely max out the Physical Education stat when at the Study Points Menu. *'Left Control' to teleport to the Occult Club with Oka Ruto (if she is on campus). This fast forwards to about 4:55 PM or so. *'Q' while pushing someone off the rooftop will make a second camera appear so that the player can see where the body lands. The same key works for when Yandere-chan is dumping water on Kokona Haruka during her phone conversation. *'D' twice while at the summoning circle of the Occult Club will activate the Horror Demon Easter Egg. Exclusive to the February 21st, 2016 Build. *'Space Bar' will teleport the player to the Martial Arts Club room with Budo Masuta (if he is on campus) at 4:55 PM. *'T' key will cause the camera to switch to an “over-the-shoulder” viewpoint when fully zoomed. *'Left Alt' will teleport Yandere-chan to the Light Music Club with a circular saw and Oka Ruto (if she is on campus). Customization Options *'P' key to cycle through eyepatches. *'O' key to cycle through differnt accessories. *'H' key to cycle through different hairstyles *By pressing the ?' key, the player accesses the Easter Egg Menu. This shows the following options: **'X key to activate Slender Mode. **'T' key to activate Titan Mode. **'P' key to activate Punished Mode. **'H' key to activate Hateful Mode. **'B' key to activate Bancho Mode. **'G' key to activate Galo Mode. **'K' key to activate DK Mode. **'L' key to activate 47 Mode. **'S' Key to activate Spooky Mode. **'J' key to activate Bad Romance Mode. **'N' key to activate Nude Mode. **'C' key to activate Cirno Mode. Left Control (PC) to shoot. **'F' key to activate Falcon Mode. Left Control (PC) or RB (controller) to punch. **'O' key to activate Punch Mode. Left Control (PC) or RB (controller) to punch. **'U '''key to activate Bad Time Mode. **'V key to activate Long Skirt Mode. **'''D or M''' key to disable copyrighted music. *Use '''< and >''' keys to decrease or increase Yandere-chan’s bust size. Yandere Clicker :Main Article: Yandere Clicker *Click to stab. *Hold down '''Control and drag the mouse to move the camera. *Zoom in or out with the scroll wheel. *Buy upgrades in the store to unlock better ways to stab senpai. *Click the "Toggle Knives" button if all the knives are slowing down the framerate. Kuudere Simulator :Main Article: Kuudere Simulator *Move the mouse to move the camera around. *Press T''' to switch between modes. *In Tsundere Mode, press '''B to make Tsundere-chan say "Baka!" *Press E''' to give Kuudere-chan or Tsundere-chan an eyepatch. Super Yandere 64 :Main Article: Super Yandere 64 '''Keyboard Controls *'WASD' to move the character. *'Space' to jump. *'Return/Enter' to punch. *'Control' to crouch. *'Escape' to pause. *Arrow keys to move the camera around. Gamepad Controls: Info needed. Yanvania: Senpai of the Night :Main Article: Yanvania: Senpai of the Night Keyboard Controls *Move with the Left and Right keys. *Run by double tapping the Left and Right keys. *Crouch by holding the Down Arrow key. *Attack with the X''' key. *Jump with the '''Z key. *Skip the afterlogue with the Q''' key. *Press '''M to hear Midori Gurin read the afterlogue. This works only on the title screen and when the player actually gets to the afterlogue. Xbox Gameplay *Move with the Left Control Stick. *Run by double tapping the Left Control Stick. *Crouch by holding on the Left Control Stick. *Attack with the X''' button. *Jump with the '''A button. Trivia *Before the October 17th, 2015 Build, the C''' key disabled copyrighted music instead of '''D. *In the debug controls, the S key lowered a kidnapped victim's sanity when in the basement. This was only available for the October 17th, 2015 Build as it was removed in the October 18th, 2015 Build. *YandereDev does not want bugs that can only occur through debug commands, since they will be removed from the final game.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/known-bugs/ *In the future, YandereDev wants to allow players to remap the controls of Yandere Simulator.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/685719878146195456 Category:Game Mechanics